Kingdom Hearts III - Those from the Stars
by DetectiveAntonioX
Summary: Xehanort had disappeared after the events of DDD, ever since then, Sora, Kairi, and Lea had trained a year for the next Mark of Mastery Exam. The discovery of a forgotten world brings the Keyblade Warriors to a team with three heroes to stop Xehanort's new plan; The War of the Milletian.


Keep in mind, this is the first time I've ever done this so if its total crap then I'm sorry, leave me some reviews, and I own nothing other than my OC. Thank You! *The Detective

* * *

The Prologue

Why am I still alive?

Erinn was taken over by a huge wave of darkness. The Fomor broke out from the dungeons and helped these strange black creatures in killing anyone they saw. Hopefully some Milletians can protect any remaining people. My power was sealed by a traitor, who also stole my marionettes, my only way of defense, and my best friends and I were sent through a dark portal by a bald man with evil eyes. I tried to keep track of them, but the way through the portal space was so violent that I had lost them. Erinn is lost, I don't know where I'm going, and I have no way to fight. So why am I still alive? I thought to myself, floating through the dark space. Who was that man? And why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone?

Five Days Later …

Sora's P.O.V

It's been a whole year since my failure in the Mark of Mastery Exam, but I was still happy that Riku became a Master, he deserves it! After I came back from Traverse Town, I had found out that Kairi was joining to learn how to wield the keyblade, which I was happy and not too sure about it at the same time. But, it's probably for the best. This whole year I had to train with Kairi so I would be ready for the next exam, whatever that'll be. I was taking a break from training for the day, which is until Master Yen Sid called me to his office for something he found.

"What did you find out, Master?" Yen Sid called me into his room with important news, while stroking his ever so amazing beard. "Over the past few weeks, I haven't heard any activity of Xehanort, so I decided to do some looking _outside_ of our ring of worlds. I ended up finding him, but only standing on triumph. He's completely taken over an world of legendary warriors, warriors that are as powerful as the keyblade warriors of past, and he somehow managed to overthrow them all." "Well, maybe these warriors had their own problems that Xehanort used against them." "Hmm, that is possible. But I can't be too sure without the proper information. I want you and Riku to check up on this world, if there's anything we can do." "No problem! But what's the name of this world and where can we find it?" Yen Sid summoned a large book in front of him, and started flipping through the pages. "The name of the world is ..."

Just then, a bright light flew past the tower and hit the land outside, where Riku and Kairi were training. Yen Sid I ran over to the window to see that whatever the light was, it had just missed the two and landed near the way to the mystery train. "Hey, you guys alright?!" "We're fine! But what is that thing?" Riku started running over with Kairi following behind. "Get down here, Sora! We gotta check this out!" "Alright!" I left Yen Sid at the window and made my way down to the ground, where the light hasn't dimmed out. "Is this a comet or something?" "I'd say if it was, it would have been a bigger explosion." Riku said, getting a better look at it. Kairi started getting closer to it, her eyes gleaming. "What is it, Kairi?" "I'm getting a feeling … there's someone in that light." Kairi's abilities have grown since she began training with us. She has natural abilities of light and speed, and can also sense the hearts of others. "It's hard to get a good sense of whoever … or whatever this is, though." I didn't like the sound of that. I summoned Oathkeeper and started getting closer to the light. She was right; there was someone in the light. In fact, _he_ was the source of the light.

The light started to dim down slowly, letting me get a good look at him. He seemed around 16, and kind of unusual looking. He wears a casual looking suit, eggplant colored boots, blue pants, purple dress shirt, white tie, and a cyan trench coat that reaches up to his legs. He has dark skin, long cyan hair in a ponytail, and strangely, his eyes were in crimson red, but it looked like they were empty. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked the boy, who only gave me a glare. I tried to get closer to him, but then he jumped back, pulling out what looked like puppet control bars, both purple and engraved. "… Who are you?" "My name is Sora, and I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help." The boy was silent, while Riku and Kairi came to my sides with their keyblades out. "Are you Milletian, or Fomor?" "Excuse me?" Out of all the things I've done, I've never even heard of a Milletian or a Fomor. "You don't even know? Then …" He stumbled a bit while he was talking, then all of a sudden he keeled over.

Five minutes later …

We got the boy to a spare room in the tower, and it turned out that he had a lot of damage done in on him. Kairi had healed him, but he still wouldn't wake up, although his eyes were still somewhat open, but grayed out. Then that's when Lea came out of nowhere. He changed by a good amount, still shouting out his catchphrase, but better. He started wearing some black boots with red jeans and a orange shirt with a flame symbol on the right side with some pieces of armor here and there. "So, who is the kid?" "We're not sure. He just showed up, and then passed out." Lea went over to the boy and inspected him, and hit his palm with his fist, like he figured it out. "Oh! This is simple! He's suffering from Dark Corridor Syndrome." "Dark Corridor Syndrome?" Kairi asked, looking at the boy again. "He has a dark aura surrounding his heart, slowly killing him. That's why it's dangerous to stay in the Dark Corridor for so long. That and he seems a bit … off." "Well, I did notice something a bit off about him; it was hard to get a reading off of his heart." Lea went up to him and touched his forehead. "Hmm, this isn't normal." "What?" "He has an amazing amount of power within him, but it looks like it's been sealed. I know a way to heal the Syndrome, but as for the seal … I'm not sure." Lea left the room for the remedy, leaving us to figure out what to do about this seal. I know the keyblade can unlock anything, but seals? That may be something else all together.

?'s P.O.V

I found myself in total darkness, if I'm falling up or down, I couldn't answer that. All I knew is that I was falling to what looked like a circular platform. On the left side of the platform was a picture of me, with my eyes closed, holding my control bars. Next to my head were icons of my marionettes, Colossus and Pierrot, that spiky haired kid and his two friends, and in the center was my partner and best friend. I landed on the platform, then looked around some, other than this, there wasn't much else around. _So, you've arrived._ I stopped dead when I heard a voice from nowhere. "Who's there?" _That's unimportant right now. For now, we need to get to business._ Seeing how I don't know what's going on, I'll trust whoever this is … for now. _Now then, it seems that traitor sealed your power away. I know how to unlock it, but it will require some combat. _"But I can't, without my control bars, or my puppets, I can't fight!" Five pedestals formed around me. _In this universe, power's exist that you've never seen before. Because of this, you can use new powers in addition to your original. You can choose by your Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Will, or Luck._ Items flashed onto the pedestals, a Sword for Strength, a Staff for Intelligence, a Bow for Dexterity, Knuckle Bracers for Will, and Dual Guns for Luck. _You may only choose two. Choose wisely._ I have to stick to what a puppeteer knows, strength and dexterity. I grabbed the sword and bow, both disappeared into light. _Now, what will you give up? You may only choose one. _With what I know, I need Intelligence, and Luck is everything to a Milletian, but Will … I can go without that. I grabbed the knuckles and tossed them off the platform. The pedestals then collapsed and disappeared into darkness.

A bright light appeared on both of my wrists, wind manifesting around it, until it took the form of control bars … but not mine. They were made of steel, silver with cyan ends and cyan leaf inlay surrounding a crimson red gem in the center, they were tied to my wrists with wires. Three puffs of black smoke appeared on the platform, forming into young goblins, with axes or clubs and round shields. "What! How can I fight against them?" _Think about your Marionettes …_ Hmph, guess I don't have a choice. I thought of my fastest marionette, Pierrot, and her two weapons, the Butcher Knife, and the Wooden Mallet. Once I started thinking about those, the wind came back to me, manifesting in front of me, becoming two items, a reinforced Butcher Knife and an Iron Mallet. I grabbed the knife with my right and the mallet in my left, reversing the knife to use as a guard.

_You now have the power to fight._ One goblin came at me with his club, I blocked it with the knife, getting it stuck in the club, I used the hammer to hit it off the edge of the platform. The other two goblins rushed me at once, I defended myself by reversing the knife again, and spinning myself, causing the two to stagger back. I rushed at one with my knife and slashed it with a clean cut, while I used the hammer to knock the remaining goblin into the air, jumped up and smashed him back to the platform. _Very Good!_ A door mysteriously appeared in the middle of the platform, and opened into darkness. I didn't think I'd have it in me to do that. _Walk through the door; we have more work to do. _If I want to continue, I'll have to do it. I walked through the door to see more goblins. _Keep in mind; you're not on Erinn anymore. You're immortality is lost. Be careful. _And that was all I needed to hear.

Sora's P.O.V

Sometime later …

Lea got a special potion to heal the boy, but he was still unconscious. He did all that he could so he went off to bed, the same with Riku and Kairi, while I stayed in the room to try and figure out what was wrong. "If that wasn't the problem, then what is?" "Have you not noticed, Sora?" I turned around to see Yen Sid walk in, with curiosity in his eyes. "What do you mean, Master?" "Take a look at his eyes." I looked at his eyes again, but instead of being grayed out, they looked like they were being restored to its crimson red. "I can feel a great power from him. The seal must have been broken. The boy slowly got up from the bed, holding his head. "Hey, buddy. You alright?" The boy took a minute to get his sights right, until his eyes landed on me, and widened. "You … helped me?" "Of course! I'm not cold-hearted!" "I'm sorry, but you've been through a lot. Get some rest for now and we'll talk in the morning." Yen Sid said, before leaving the room. I guess that's that, time for some shut eye! "Wait …" "Hmm?" "What's your name again?" "Oh! I'm Sora!" I threw out a hand, and he took it, giving a good shake. "Thank you … and sorry for what I asked earlier." "Well, what's your name then?" The boy looked at me with his eyes now fully restored. "Antonio … Detective Antonio.

Kingdom Hearts III - Those from the Stars

* * *

Well, that's the first of possibly many! Leave me some reviews, and … I don't know what else to say! *The Detective


End file.
